There's More
by bornforparamore
Summary: If you thought misery ended after Mother Paula, then think no more. There are other stuff that's ought to be discovered by Roy, Beatrice, Mullet Fingers, and now, introducing Nicole. Please R&R.
1. The New Kid In Town

**This is the first chapter. More updates soon.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trace Middle School did not welcome new comers warmly. Well, except for me, Roy Eberhardt. After the Mother Paula's incident, people appreciated me and Beatrice more. I made a lot of friends and I weirdly have my own fan club in school. Mr. Ryan called me 'son', and Dana Matherson bullied me less because people would defend me, even in the bus. But in this case, there's a new comer in school, and the Matherson guild ain't happy about it.

I was in the bus sitting beside Beatrice, when suddenly, Dana stomped in front of me. As in really stomp. Kind of marched, really, but he marced heavily. And then he stopped.

"Eberhardt." he growled.

"Matherson." I smiled. "What's up?"

Everyone in the bus looked at Dana. Even the driver (from the rearview mirror). Dana whimpered for no reason at all.

"I asked you nicely." I continued.

"You make me feel ashamed, _Cowgirl_." he stomped back to his place at the back of the bus so hard that bus floor vibrated.

Beatrice and I did a high-five.

"That was swell, Roy." she complimented. "You're learning to defend yourself."

"Oh well." I sighed.

Just then, the bus stpped to pick up more students. A couple of kids entered the bus including a new girl whose name, according to Beatrice, was Nicole Felix. Beatrice also added that Nicole was from New York and her family owned two malls in Coconut Cove.

"She's filthy rich," narrated Beatrice, "_and _she's book-smart. Butunfortunately, she doesn't kow anyone here. Just like you, when you first moved here in Coconut Cove."

"It figures." I said.

Nicole sat alone on the seat across ours, so we saw her take a deep breath and position herself so she could have a full view of outside from the window. THen the ground vibrated again, and the bus started moving. But it wasn't the bus that shook the ground. It was Dana. When he passed by us, he grunted at me. Then he faced Nicole.

"I smell trouble." Beatrice whispered.

"I'm in front of it." I whispered back.

I saw Nicole face Dana, looking up. She had an eyebrow raised.

"Hello, Little Miss New York." Dana hissed.

Nicole smiled forcefully, looking down. She stood up once she finished chuckling at how bad Dana's breath was. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and turned to watch.

"It's _Nicole_." she emphasized. "and if you want to give me a nickname, you can call me Nikki."

"Whoa." everyone (including Beatrice and I) gasped.

Dana chuckled - a sign that he was thinking of something to say to Nicole. As he chuckled, he pulled out a ziploc from his pocket. It stank.

"Rotten tunafish sandwich." hissed Beatrice. "I hate that smell."

"I thought is was a year-old ham sandwich." I whispered.

"Week-old PB&J sandwich deluxe." declared Dana, handing the ziploc to Nicole. She was pretty much disgusted by the look on her face because the sandwich had accumolated moulds. "I want you to have it."

"I'd rather not." Nicole said politely. "Because I have my own sandwich which I want to share with you."

Dana forced the ziploc into her hand. She refused.

"What kind of sandwich is it?" Dana asked eagerly.

Nicole smiled. "A knuckle sandwich."

More 'whoas' from the crowd.

Dana was defeated! He growled, pushed Nicole down, and stomped out of the bus because we were already at school. People cheered, specially me and beatrice. I helped Nicole up and Beatrice got her stuff.

"You okay?" Beatrice asked her.

Nicole smiled. "I'm still in one piece so I guess I'm fine."

"You're good at handling bullies." I said.

Nicole just shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry for the short chapter! Promise I'll update. This is only fan based so please do not sue me, or the people who are writing fan fictions. Thank you! :)**

**-bornforparamore  
**


	2. The Problem after Mother Paula's

**Yay! A new chapter! All chapters are narrated by Roy, so there. Have fun. :)**

* * *

"ROY!"

I turned around to see who was calling me. It was Beatrice, and she was running towards me, carrying a white cat in her arms.

"Roy, look what I found in front of the school." said Beatrice in a low voice, handing me the cat. I carried it. It was quite adorable. It purred when I ran my fingers through its fur.

"It's a cat." I said, obviously. "And it's cute."

"Yeah, I know." Beatrice exhaled through her nose. "Who would've done this? Leaving a poor, innocent creature alone, in a crowded place?"

Suddenly, there was a great amount of noise over the field. Beatrice was most startled.

"I bet that's Nicole," she muttered, but loud enough for me to hear.

"Nicole? In the field?" I asked, handing the cat back to her. "Why? What for?"

Beatrice looked at me. "She - tried out for the team yesterday."

"And?"

"She got in." Beatrice chuckled. "Oh man. That girl's _good._"

I shook my head, laughing.

Beatrice's facial expression changed. "We should watch her."

"Why?"

"Because she summoned Dana and asked him for a rematch."

_Oh really._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_  
_Nicole was crying on the benches. Beatrice ran to her and patted her back. "Hey, honey. Wat's wrong?"

"It's my cat." Nicole sobbed. "It's lost."

_Cat?_

Beatrice and I exchanged glances. The cat I was holding was a stray one - a possible candidate for Nicole's missing cat. Rubbing the cat's fat tummy, it purred, and Nicole looked up from her misery.

"Hey, you found her!" she smiled, looking brightly at the cat I was holding. Smiling, I handed the cat to her.

"She must really be important to you." Beatrice emphasized. "We found her in front of school."

"Actually, _she _found the cat." I cut in. "Now, 'cmon. Beatrice told me you have a game with Dana."

Nicole chuckled. "Actually, _he _challenged _me. _I was just giving the poor kid a chance."

"But we all know who's going to win, right?" Beatrice jerked Nicole jokingly.

"Yeah. And it's you." I said proudly.

Nicole looked at each of us with twinkling eyes. "I'm real glad that you're my friends here in Trace."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"That was _awesome, _Felix!"

Garret ran from behind, smiling. If you must know, Garret and I are now lab parters. That's why he kind of follows me around more often. But I guess he has a crush on Nicole since Garret only follows me when I'm with her.

"Uh - thanks?" Nicole said, confused.

"Er -" I started. "Garret, Nicole Felix. Nicole, this is Garret. My lab partner."

Nicole's eyes twinkled yet again. "Oh, so _you're _Garret. Okay." she shook his hand. "Glad to meet you. And thanks for watching 'The Fall of a Matherson'."

"Yeah, yeah." Garret laughed.

Suddenly, Beatrice stormed to us, looking as worried as ever.

"It's Mullet." she panted. "He's injured again."

"Hey, Bee, _shush." _I muttered, pointing to Garret in a secretive way. I guess she got the message. And so did Nicole.

"Oh, right." Beatrice realized. "Well, Garret, we gotta get going."

"Y - yeah. Sure. Whatever." Garret stuttered, running away. Probably because he thinks that hanging out with Beatrice the Bear's pretty weird for him.

"Great." I said, throwing my hands up in the air. "You got rid of Garret, now how about Nicole?"

Beatrice and I exchanged glances. Then, Beatrice turned to Nicole, their noses almost touching.

"Promise me that you'll never tell anyone about this." she emphasized. "_Ever._"

Nicole smirked. "Why would I? I know this is top secret."

"Ah - how'd you know?" I asked, turning to them as well.

"You made it to front page. Both of you." Nicole looked at me. "Everyone knows about the Mother Paula's incident. You're famous."

Beatrice nodded with a grin. "Well, Tex, I guess that our secret's safe with Nicole."

"It sure is." I added.

"Well, while you're at it, you guys can call me Nikki." Nicole said. "You know. Like a nickname."

Beatrice and I exchanged glances one more time.

"Well, sure. If that's what you want." I declared. "_Nikki._"

Nikki and Beatrice just laughed.

* * *

"Mullet!" I called when we reached the boathouse. "Mullet! We're here."

Mullet Fingers appeared from below the bed, creeping Nikki out. When Mullet saw Nikki, his eyes widened. "Why'd you bring a stranger?"

"Why're you hiding from below the bed?" Beatrice spat.

"Well..." Mullet scratched his hair.

I coughed. "This is Nikki Felix, Mullet. Her foster dad's the owner of the two biggest malls of Coconut Cove." I explained.

Mullet scoffed. "And she's the daughter of the owner of the Amerie Hotel."

"He's not my biological dad." Nikki defended herself.

"_Which _will be constructed on the last piece of land in front of the dock." Mullet ignored Nikki. "I know everything about illegal construction, _Nikki. _And I don't care if your dad's foster or not, 'cause he's still your dad."

"_Stop it, Mullet!_" Beatrice growled. "Nikki's only a new kid here in Coconut Cove. She moved to her biological mom's house just days ago, and this is the first time that she saw her stepdad. Her parents re divorced."

"Look, Bee, I don't care." Mullet messed up his hair. "She's still a Felix."

"Will you guys _shut up!_" I shouted.

Everyone looked at me.

"Look, we came her because we were told that you were injured, Mullet." I spat. "And yes, she may be a Felix, but her foster dad's not. Her foster dad's an Amerie. Felix and Amerie are two different families." I saw Beatrice nod and Nikki look down. "Now let's all forget about this for one second and let me see the cut."

Mullet sighed and showed me his left arm. It was bleeding like hell.

"Where have you been, idiot?" Beatrice asked worriedly, ripping some old shirts to serve as bandages since my mom banned me from the first aid cabinet.

"The Amerie hotel construction." Mullet said, throwing Nikki an angry look. "Falling debri. Hit my arm."

"Well, you should be careful, specially when there's a construction going on." I advised him.

Nikki raised an eyebrow. "Wait - they've started the construction?"

Mullet looked at her sternly.

"Of _course _they did. Ages ago. You _should _be updated since you're Amerie's daughter."

"But I'm not. He never told me." Nikki realized.

"So - you _don't _know about this?" Beatrice asked Nikki.

Nikki shook her head. "No."

Mullet smiled. "I'm beginning to think that Nikki's a nice kid."

I smiled at Mullet. "She is. Don't worry."

"I gotta call my mom and tell her." Nikki said suddenly, jumping out of the boat from the window.

"Hey, _careful_!" Mullet called out, ju,ping after her.

Of course, we followed them.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter is done! I'm having writer's block more often than usual. Dunno.**

**Just watched the film. So nice. :)**

**=bornforparamore  
**


End file.
